The present invention relates in general to semiconductor devices for use in integrated circuits (ICs). More specifically, the present invention relates to improved fabrication methodologies and resulting structures for semiconductor device configurations (e.g., fin-type field effect transistors (FinFETs)) having strained and unstrained semiconductor device features formed on the same substrate.
Transistors are fundamental device elements of modern digital processors and memory devices. There are a variety of transistor types and designs that can be used for different applications, including, for example, bipolar junction transistors (BJT), junction field-effect transistors (JFET), and metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET). One type of transistor that has emerged within the MOSFET family of transistors, and which shows promise for scaling to ultra-high density and nanometer-scale channel lengths, is a so-called FinFET device. The use of silicon germanium in semiconductor devices such as FinFETs provides desirable device characteristics, including the introduction of strain at the interface between the silicon germanium of the active device and the underlying silicon substrate.